Hatred is Life to the Cursed
by Tigress Noel
Summary: Eri was Itachi best friend, until he left. She still considers him her one and only frined. What happens when they meet again and she gains interest in a fellow artist?
1. Chapter 1

**Hatred is Life to the Cursed**

"Itachi! You can come out now! I think they gave up." I waited for his response. When it didn't come I sat down on a tree trunk. I figured if he didn't answer he was long gone by now. I became engrossed in the rings of the tree, it was so old, I was already at 201. A faint crunch of leaves tickled my ears. It was faint, somebody was obviously taking slow and quiet steps. My eyes narrowed and my hand twitched in the direction of my kunia pouch. I heard it again, and I had sent a senbon in a blur of movement. Not meant to kill, but to warn. Next time it would be a kunia.

All movement stopped, and the from the foliage I could see a blurry profile.

" Itachi, you're lucky I was about to kill you!" I said with a hard face but my eyes twinkled.

" My apologies Eri. I was using precaution because I feared that you were pranking me, again." I keep a hard face.

" One time! I pranked you one time and now all of a sudden I am not trust worthy!" My facade was unbreakable. My gray eyes hard and cold, my red lips set in a grim line. My purple locks flared making me look like a crazed woman. However Itachi face remained blank.

" Actually it was twice." He said teasingly. I smiled.

" I fool you once shame on me, I fool you twice shame on you, but seriously your fan girls are gone. This time." Itachi hard face broke and he was a faint smile was on his lips.

" You are ridiculous." He said and laughed softly. I laughed with him, but stopped abruptly. My face falling serious.

" Are you okay Eri?" He asked noticing my change of demeanor. I walked towards him. His thirteen year old frame, a mere inch taller than my own twelve year old frame.

" How did it go. Your meeting I mean." His eyes harden but I didn't let it phase me. I was more worried about what the meeting than the look on his face. It was with the elders, I knew it had to be bad.

" I am not to speak of it." He gritted out. My look sadden and concern flooded my features.

" Itachi, I understand, but tell me how bad is it." He turned his head from me, and it was quiet for a long moment. I grew more worried, and panic flooded my brain. My darkened skin was covered in goosebumps, and I actually feared his response. His voice finally filled my ears.

" Would you forgive me?" His question caught me off guard, and I stepped back.

" Forgive you for what Itachi! What did you do."

" I have done nothing yet, but if I left never able to return would you forgive me." My eyes harden.

" You are leaving your best friend. Itachi I don't know what the elders" I was cut of by Itachi's outburst.

" Just say you would forgive me Eri. Please." He dropped to his knees, and my eyes widen. Uchiha Itachi was on his knees, begging for my forgiveness for something that he hasn't even done yet.

Tears flooded my eyes, my arms wrapped around the sobbing Uchiha. I held him tightly, for this maybe my last encounter with him. Would he even be here for my thirteenth birthday next week. My wails had now become more uncontrollable then Itachi's and at this point I didn't care. I was losing my one and only friend in the whole world, and I knew there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Itachi's sobs had stopped and he looked up at me. I wiped what I could of his tears away and he did the same to me. This side of Itachi the side only I have seen, not even his brother or his mother have seen this side of Itachi. Maybe his cousin might have, but he it gone now. I am the only one alive who has seen his vulnerable side.

" I will forgive you Itachi. On one condition." I said seriously. He nodded his head.

" Anything Eri." I paused for a moment, watching the turmoil in his eyes.

" I'm going with you, not now because we both have things to figure out, and I know it is not the thought alone of leaving that was enough to break you down. So when you are ready come back for me. I'll be waiting." I final tear slipped out of my eye, and I notice that Itachi had a tear falling down as well. Simultaneously we reached for each others final tear. Our pact silently agreed to with that final action. He stood to his feet, but I remained on the ground.

" I promise." He spoke and was out of sight, before I had even blinked. I had stayed in that position, for hours. The sun had set, and risen before I had finally been able to pull myself to my feet. I walked out of the shallow forest and back into the town. I understood how horrible I must look, and the looks from the villagers didn't help much. Actually it was worse than usual. Their heated glares were even more intense than usual. I kept my head down, my curse was what brought this on, and I was not in the mood to be reminded of that. I was stopped, a lose hand had grabbed hold of my fore arm. I looked up a fierce glare coming from my eyes. It was my Kakashi. I fellow Anub. Sure I wasn't as good as him, or Itachi, but I was still up there, and I could hold my own against either one of them.

" Yo." He said. My glare intensified.

" Can I help you Kakashi." The older male looked at me blankly.

" The hokage would like to see you. Immediately."

" Thank you." But Kakashi was already halfway down the road. I mumbled a few curses that made the women around me glare harder or whisper about un-proper upbringing. I gritted my teeth and jumped to the nearest rooftop making my way to the Hokage's office.

I didn't bother going in through the door, instead going via window. I knocked and waited for the hokage to signal me in. He did and I jump through the window. The room was filled with a few other Anub, including my team. I took my rightful place at the front of my squad. Squad twelve consisting of Ito Haru age 21, Saito Kin age 19 and lastly Ieo Hikaru 24. The members of my squad and we all hated each other. Hikaru thought he was king of everybody and could tell me what to do, I am over him and he knows it. Then there id Haru who never talks but you can tell by the way he looks at you that he thinks I am beneath him. Finally Kin, the cocky arrogant bastard. I hated him more than the other two put together.

" Captain." They all said together. I nodded at them grimly before survey the rest of the rooms occupants. Beside me stood Kakashi with his squad. Then their was Itachi's squad, all present, except for Itachi. So he has already left.

" Eri, I am glad you have made it. When you didn't respond to the hawk we had thought the worst." The hokage said grinning in a every thing is fucked but I am going to pretend it is all fine. I answered him quietly.

" And what the worst be." I replied with an undertone, that sent my teammates shivering. It was quiet for a moment. Then the hokage spoke.

" We had thought that you had left with Itachi." My eyes widened, and my heart clenched as tightly as my teeth did around my bottom lip. My mouth became flooded with a warm liquid I soon identified as blood.

" I see. I have not, I wasn't even aware that he had left." As soon as the word had left my mouth Kin had spoken.

" Bull shit! You are his fucking whore, I bet you knew he was going to leave weeks ago." I snapped my head in his direction. His face became fearful, and he started backing away. Before anybody had noticed my movement, my hand was around Kin's neck and he was up against a wall.

" Who the fuck do you think you are." I hissed, my hand tightening around his neck making it difficult to breath. He clawed at my hand, but it went unnoticed by me, I was fighting the urge to bash his head in. My grip tightened even more and I could see him losing consciousness.

" Eri, that is quite enough. Stop now, that is an order." I gritted my teeth, but dropped him reluctantly. I'll deal with him later. I thought controlling my breathing quickly. I turned to the hokage a fake smile plastered to my face.

" Forgive my Hokage sama, my actions were inappropriate and uncalled for." I bowed slightly, my purple bangs covering the glare in my eye.

" Understandable." He said. I straightened out and looked at Kin who was still on the ground. I smirked and moved to the front of my squad.

" Now, I called all of you here because the entire Uchiha compound was massacred last night, aside from Sasuke, and Itachi is missing." The room tensed visibly, and I almost fell to my knees. Dead, is this what Itachi was talking about, he killed his clan. No it can't be.

" We suspect Itachi of this." My thoughts had been confirmed. " Squads Kakashi and ten are to go after him. Team twelve aside from Eri are to watch a hold of the village in case he tries to slip back in. You are to bring him back by force so his trial can be held, you are by no means to kill him until it has been confirmed he is guilty. You are dismissed, Eri I would like to have a word with you." I nodded as did every other ninja. They left and it was just me and the Hokage.

" Are you okay." Were his first words. Am I okay. The best he could come up with.

" I am fine. Like I said, I wasn't even aware that he left until five minutes ago sir." 'Keep lying to yourself, not like it matters anyway' Most people would call this a voice you conscious, however I don't have one. No matter how nice you think those words were, they were taunting and picking at me. This voice hated me more than I hated it. It was part of my curse, the reason my family is dead, the reason the village hates me, the reason I am here today. So I take that back, I hate this voice way more.

" Very well then, but you are not allowed to leave the village, I also want you to take the rest of the week off. No missions, or patrols."

" But-"

" That is an order." I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw.

" Very well hokage sama." I made a symbol with my hand.

" Wait one last thing."

" Yes." I bit out.

" I think you should go Sasuke." I nodded my head stiffly. The kid didn't even like me. I closed my eyes and I had arrived in my small living room. I collapsed on the couch not bothering to remove my shoes, or do anything for that matter. I fell into a troubled sleep. Tossing and turning and at one point falling of the couch. I'm not really sure what I dreamed about, but I woke up panting and sweating. I calmed my breathing and made my way to my bathroom, taking a quick shower. There was one thing I did remember about my dream though and that was Itachi. I sighed getting dressed quickly before making my way to the hospital. To see Sasuke, a kid who hated me just as much as everybody else.

As I walked through the streets people talked. I don't mean whispered I mean straight up talked, hollered, and screamed things about me. Those that were brave or stupid shouted things at me. Calling me a whore, or something about Itachi, but all of them saying something about my curse

**Three years later. **

That was it the final straw. I killed them all of them. I watched as their eyes faded and the life left their eyes. I smirked, I've been waiting to do that for years. I had it with the three of them. Haru, Kin and Hikaru. Our mission, was simple, get a scroll and get out, but Kin fucked up as usually. So not only had they been bickering and what not for the last three hours, they all turned against me. Saying it was all because of my curse, so I snapped...their necks. Am I feeling any remorse, any regret, no of course not. I haven't felt anything for the past three years. I left their bodies there, when the leaf found them they would immediately think it was me, so I should get a head start, and alter my appearance. I am pretty sure people would notice a 5'3 teenager with dark purple hair, gray eyes and dark skin. I mean I know I would. 15 years old in a week. I smiled, thinking of my seventh birthday.

_The rain was pouring down and I sat in an alleyway trying to stay dry. I was cold, so cold it was all I could think about. I felt sick, I couldn't move it hurt to much. I think I was crying but I am not sure. I was scared too, my eye was swollen and my ankle was throbbing, I think I might have even had a bruised rib. I had just been beaten by a couple of drunken men. I was so scared I was going to die. I begged them to leave me alone, but they laughed and said why should we leave you alone, it's your curse. I didn't know what curse they were talking about, but then it started raining, so they left me there, to die in an alley on my seventh birthday. I was on the verge of passing out, when I woman and a small child run over to me._

_I had tried crawling away, but she pleaded that I let her take me home. _

_" What is your name?" The little boy asked . I whimpered. _

_" Eri." _

_" Hello Eri my name is Itachi, and I am going to take of you just like my mommy!"_

I don't remember anything after that, except for him, Itachi. The memory was bitter sweet. I don't even know what my curse is. I had been running for hours, and I was sure I was somewhere in rice. It didn't matter anymore though. The rain had stopped, it had for hours, I just couldn't stop running. It felt so good, to run knowing I had no bounds. The only thing that made me stop was my final act of breaking all ties. With a kunia I scratched a perfectly straight line through my headband, and removed it from my forehead, and to let it hand loosely from my neck. I smiled for the first time in years, I felt happy. Like I didn't have to prove myself.

I leaned against a tree my body weaved between the large roots of the tree. I sighed, I felt kinda bad for killing Hikaru, his wife just had a baby. Or was it Haru. Oh well whats done is done, they are all dead now. I just have to wait for leaf to figure it out. 'It was fun though, killing them. Why don't we go kill an entire village of children now!' I ignored the voice in my head that has grown ever more present. ' I bet if you were old enough you probably would have enjoyed killing your parents.' My iris faded to a complete white. A memory that I think was mine took over.

_" Eri come here!" My mother called up the steps. My two year old form tried running down the steps my self but I tripped. I screamed but stopped when I noticed I hadn't fallen. I turned my head to see my father, smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. _

_" Thank you dad you saved me!" I cried gleefully. _

_" Well daddy's always protect their princesses." I laughed at my daddy looking into his gray eyes, and black hair. I didn't look anything like him except for his eyes. Then there was my mother. I looked exactly like her, aside from my eyes. Dark skin purple hair. My parents reached each other and held one another in a loving embrace. _

_" I wanna hug to!" I pouted. My dad laughed a bellowing laugh, and my mother a soft laugh as gentle as wind chimes in a soft summer breeze. I ran to them, barely reaching their knees. _

_" We love you Eri!" They said together. I giggled. _

I snapped out of the memory, and looked around noticing that it was noticeably darker than before. I sighed and tried to decipher why that would come to me now. What could it mean? Did it have something to do with my curse? Was it the key to finding out what happened to my parents? Little did I know the answer was just around the corner.

**A/n So that was the first chapter? Do you like it? Should I continue? This came to me on a whim as did my other two stories. I just have writers block on both of them, so I decided to write a new one! So what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Yay! I had the first chapter out for less than a day and I already have a review! Thank you Foxsquirrel! Oh yeah and thank you to the people that put this sorry in their favorites or put it on alert! Mudheart and Raishowna! So read and review!**

It has been two years since I have left the Leaf. It has also been the best two years of my life. I travel at will, nobody looking down on my for my curse. There is one thing though, that I have just recently accomplished. I have found my curse, and I have almost mastered it.

It seems that my mother and my father have two very unique bloodlines. When mixed together they created mine. My mother had the ability to control a person by catching their eye kinda like making them do her bidding. My father could get into a person's head and control their thoughts, or just read them like a book. So I pretty much have control over a person. Great right, wrong. It is extremely hard to control, and I usually end up killing the person I am training on. Like this one time I was just trying to read this guys mind in a cafe right, and he went brain dead...then another time I tried to control a woman that was walking down the street, she ended up having muscle failure and her heart stopped, at least that is how it was two years ago.

Now I have perfect control over it, but there is something else, on more thing I can do, the problem is I don't know what it is. You see I did some reading, and by reading I mean breaking into every hidden village and stealing every scroll they had on both of my parents clans. So naturally I am every bingo book, classified as an S-class nin with a kill on site death warrant. I guess my killing any ninja I encounter doesn't help either.

Anyway like I was saying, this has happened before. She was an extremely powerful woman that was an experiment of sorts, but she was unstable and eventually ended up killing almost everybody in both clans, so they marriage between the two clans were forbidden. So that's why I had never meet a grandparent. Both clans are originally from Waterfall, but my parents moved to Leaf. It's kinda weird, I still don't know how my parents died, but I know that I didn't kill them. There was no way, unless it was the power I had no idea about.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and place my balled fist at my side. It was bleeding, as was my other fist, but it was nothing, I've had worse when I was ten. This was nothing, however the clearing I was in looked like it had it's own personal series of natural catastrophes. A fire, earthquake, flood, tornado, and well that's about it. I gritted my teeth, I knew somebody had been here sense about halfway through my training session. I snapped my eyes over to their hiding place, their chakra was hidden, and they even had a camouflage jutsu, but I knew they were there. I sighed and ignored it they would come out when they were ready had nothing to do anyway.

I took off my shirt leaving me in a sports bra, then I took of my sweats leaving my in a short spandex pair of shorts. I grabbed a towel of the top of my backpack and walked to the nearby by stream and stepped into the nearby stream, I heard them follow me. I was tired, but not exhausted, I could but up more of a fight then they could handle. That I was sure of, at least I hope. I still wasn't sure who they where. I sighed and thought better of invading their minds, I really don't want to know what they are thinking at this moment. I quickly cleaned my body of the sweat and grit from my three hours mid day training session. When I got out I was surprised to see that two men standing at the center of my camp. I held my composure, but just barely.

I've seen them before, perhaps awe have crossed paths before. I pulled a clean t shirt that sleeves had been ripped off as well as the bottom of the shirt. I then pulled on a pair of dark green shorts. I strapped my headband on around my neck and my kunia pouch on both legs. I grabbed my bag and hoisted it on my shoulders. The whole time I was getting dressed the two just started. Finally I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my ninja sandals.

" Can I help you two?" I said addressing the two men. They were caught off guard, apparently they weren't expecting me to talk to them.

" You are coming with us." One said gruffly, his mask covering his face. I raised an eyebrow.

" Is that so?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

" Just shut the hell up bitch you fucking coming with us." My eyes narrowed.

" I don't know who the fuck you are, but my name is not bitch, if I hear you address me by any name other than Eri than I will remove your dick and make it permanently attached to your head. You will give the name dick head a whole new meaning." His face turned red, and he mumble something a Jashin, great so he is on of those. I finally took in their appearances completely, It shocked my to see that they were both wearing Akatsuki cloaks. How could I have not seen that earlier! I nearly smacked my forehead in frustration. So this is Hidan and Kakuzu. Great I get the two immortal ones. I don't see the point of fighting.

"So where are we going?" I said waiting for them to lead the way.

" So you are coming with us willingly."

" Well you two are Akatsuki, so I assume your leader wants something from me, or you are trying to rape me."

" You aren't worthy to be rape." Kakuzu said. I shuddered and made a disgusted face. Hidan laughed and a shot a glare in his direction.

" Well what ever lets just go, I have somebody I have been meaning to see anyway."

" It would be easier if we just knocked the bitch out." I turned my head sharply and threw a kunia at Hidan's heart, hitting him dead on. Both were shocked for a moment, before Hidan laughed and ripped it out.

" That won't fucking work on me." He boasted, I grinned.

" It wasn't meant to kill you, it was a warning, next time that kunia you are holding will land much lower." I said my eyes gleaming with delight. Both remained silent.

" Okay, lets just go. And please don't talk to me." I said waiting impatiently for them to leave. When they did I followed quickly, jumping from tree at a casual pace.

So I'm going to the Akatsuki base, I wonder what their leader wants, I am not much different than any other ninja, okay well I'm a lot different, but still why now?

Thoughts ran through my head, mostly about Itachi. Would he still be the same, would he still be my best friend? I doubted it, but it's good to dream. I will still get to see him at least, then I'll be out when I'm done with the Akatsuki. I am sure I will get bored of them eventually. I get bored of everything, and I am sure one day I will get bored of living. You can only do so much in one life time. I mean I'd rather be born again, and be a boring civilian with a simple life than the life I had now.

I hadn't realized we had stopped, or even that it was dark out and I was sitting in front of a fire.

" Hey bitch!" I snapped my hand to my kunia pouch and casted my eyes on Hidan who was sitting across the fire from me.

" I think I told you earlier, about calling me out of my name Hidan." I sneered at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm not fucking scared of some little bitch." The kunia whizzed through the fire landing directly on Hidan's crotch the blood already seeping through his clothing. I would have shuddered if I had cared a single bit.

" You little fucking bitch! What the fucking hell! You stabbed me in my fucking dick!" I turned my head and tuned out his babbling. Who really cares Hidan.

" Please just shut up." I said softly. He must have heard because he got louder. I sighed. I really hope we get there soon. I walked to a tree that was close enough to the fire to still provide a little warmth and fell into a light and guard sleep, they couldn't blink with out me knowing about it.

I woke up to hear Hidan yelling about something and Kakuzu flipping through something at a steady pace.

I glared at Hidan. His head turned in my direction and I activated my bloodline controlling his body. He stopped talking immediately. I smirked and got to my feet stretching. Kakuzu looked at me and shook his head.

" That must be your bloodline that Leader told us about." I looked at him confused. " Your eyes are purple." He said answering my unanswered question. I looked at Hidan and saw that his eyes were also purple. I had forgotten that my eyes as well as the person I take over eyes turn purple.

" You can make him walk right?" Kakuzu asked. I nodded my head stiffly. " Good keep him like that until we arrive. It should only be about seven to eight hours." I nodded again picking my pack up and followed behind Kakuzu, Hidan being forced to walk beside me. I smirked this might not be so bad after all. The journey was silent, not even a cough. Just the sound of our feet on the road, or the soles of our feet shaking the branches of the trees. On occasion I would purposely walk Hidan into a tree or make him fall off a tree, but eventually I had to stop because Kakuzu said it was slowing us down, and then some ridiculous statement about time being money. Yeah, riiight.

Finally we came to a mountain. I stared at it thoroughly confused.

" This is the hideout. Well one of them." I nodded again and followed him inside. " The leader has called a meeting with the rest of the Akatsuki."

" Okay." I said finally speaking. When reached a large door and Kakuzu knocked. A tired 'enter' and we proceeded. I looked around as I entered. My eyes scrutinizing every knock and cranny. Unfortunately it was extremely dark and not much could be seen. Finally feeling satisfied, I looked around and saw that every member had their eyes on me. After looking each in their eye I blinked making a quick and unseen hand movement and my gray eyes returned, as did Hidan.

" That little fucking bitch! What the fuck did you do!" I looked at him from the corner of my eye and then turned my eyes back to the leader.

" I am under the impression that you want something from me." I said to him in a calm voice. The room tensed and it was I awaited his answer.

" It would seem so." I nodded waiting for him to proceed. " I am interested in your bloodline."

" Naturally." I said once again in a calm voice.

" So I want you to temporarily join the Akatsuki." I considered this for about half a second.

" I have two questions." His eyes glinted and he nodded his head. " One what happens to me after my service has been provided? And Secondly what is in it for me." I gave him a minute to think and he spoke.

" The answer to your first question is simple. You may leave and continue with what ever it is you were doing, or you can stay. The second question is your life."

" So what you are saying is that I don't have a choice in the matter."

" No you always have choices." Answered swiftly. I cleared my throat.

" Allow me to rephrase that. What you are implying is it's either stay or die?" I said an eyebrow risen.

" Exactly." I nodded stiffly.

" Now that that is cleared up, what is it exactly that you want me to do, and for how long."

" What is not important, neither is for how long."

" But."

" No more talking. Either you stay or you die." I sighed. Men are always so impatient. I shrugged.

" Whatever dude, I was bored anyway."

" You will refrain from calling me dude and will refer to me as leader." 'Yeah we will see about that one.'

" Sure...leader." I smirked at him fully letting him know it would not always be this easy.

" You are dismissed. Tobi will show you to your room." I nodded and looked around on last time, my eyes landing on a pair of blood red eyes. I stared at him for a moment before leaving.

" Tobi is a good boy!" A guy with a swirly orange mask on said right in front of my face.

" If you were a good boy, then you would shut the hell up and stop being so loud." My eyes flashed purple for a brief second and a silenced Tobi nodded and started walking. I followed him and we stopped at a door, that was up a flight of step and down a corridor where we took a right and then a sharp left and it was the last door on the left. I smiled and thanked Tobi my eyes flashing once more and my door was shut before Tobi had a chance to say anything.

I looked around the room. It was simple a larger king sized red sheets, black comforter. No windows a closet to the left a bathroom to the right and a large mirror that almost took up about half the wall. Well that would come in handy at least. I unpacked my small backpack of belongings. Three pairs of shorts varying in colors, and five t shirts all identical except for their color. I sighed and looked at my reflection. My purple hair had now reached my back where it curled gently at the ends. My gray eyes stuck out more than ever on my darker complexion. A single piercing on the right side of my lip stuck out like a sore thumb, as well as my ears which were loaded with metal the whole way up. I sighed looking at my 5'4 frame. I haven't grown taller that's for sure, I looked like a thirteen year old height wise, but you could tell by my figure that I was much older than that. My large chest nearly busting out of my shirt, and my toned stomach visibly shown with a my navel pierced. My legs lean and un-stubby looking. The only thing that through my good girl look of was my forehead protector with it's perfectly straight line going through it. I laughed I total just check myself out. I knock on the door startled me. I looked at myself on last time before opening the door and seeing none other than Uchiha Itachi. With out a word being spoken I let him in shutting the door in behind him.

" Hello Eri."

" It's been a long time Itachi." I said sitting down on the bed.

" Much to long." He said sitting beside me. I looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

" I've missed you weasel." I said wrapping my arms around him softly and hesitantly at first. I pulled away but Itachi's arms stopped me, I smiled softly and returned the hug. I took in his scent, he smelled just like he always did. He finally pulled away. I was first to break the silence.

" What have you gotten yourself into Itachi?" I said teasingly but serious at the same time. He looked at me intensively, but I held my ground.

" I see you haven't changed at all." I smiled despite the untruthfulness of his words.

" Yeah, I wish I was still that girl I was when I was twelve but I am afraid I am not." He nodded his head in understanding.

" So how has the past five years been for you." He was silent so I took that as a bad. I yawned and laid back against the bed.

" Do you want me to leave?" He asked standing to his feet. I shook my head.

" Actually I want you to stay with me, I hate sleeping in strange places." He nodded his head and sat back down on the bed. I closed my eyes drifting off into a light sleep.

" Night Itachi." I said before I left the world of reality.

I woke up sometime later, I wasn't sure exactly what time it was because there weren't any windows, so I decided to get up. The first thing I did was grab a towel and hoped into the shower. Washing every part of my body and my hair. Shaving my leg and any other place that needed to me cleared of hair. Finally just standing in the steamy water until I got bored of that. I stepped out wrapping a towel around my hair and pulling on a black robe. I walked over to the mirror and tried seeing through the steamy glass, when I couldn't I took my hand and wiped of the condensation from the glass and could see my gray eyes. I removed the towel from my hair and watched as my purple locks fell down. It was tangled, and long. Much to long to be functional. I went to my room quickly and grabbed a pair of scissors.

When I reentered the bathroom, I got to work chopping of about a whole foot of hair leaving it about four inches lower than my shoulders. I smiled half satisfied, but it looked dull. So I threw in a couple layers. The first one being extremely short, followed by a longer one and so on until I had a head full of layers and side swept bangs that went to my left partially covering my left eye, but still able to see from. I smiled at my reflection, it was actually pretty cute, and I loved the way it shaped my head, I looked much more...feminine. I laughed at myself and went to get dressed.

I opened my small bedside dresser and pulled out a lacy pink bra and a matching thong and slipped it on. I then put on a small mid drift tank top with fishnet over top of that, and a pair of black green shorts. My outfit matched, but my hair would have made it clash if it was worn by anybody other than me. I decided not to but on any shoes because I didn't feel like it and walked out of my room. I foggily remembered the way to get down stairs and eventually made it to a swinging door that lead to the kitchen. When I opened the door I was greeted with the smell of smoke. I caught as I accidentally inhaled a large lung full of smoke. My eyes started to water, and I quickly wiped them away. When I could see properly I was greeted with almost the whole Akatsuki in the kitchen.

They all started at me like they saw a ghost. I glared at each of them before making my way to the fridge. It was pretty much empty, but the had eggs, ham and cheese. Perfect. I grabbed the milk as well. I set them all out on the counter.

" Excuse me Itachi, where are the skillets and frying pans at?" I asked politely. He pointed to a cabinet that was out of my reach. I growled and hoped up on the counter careful not to fall and crack my head open. I mean seriously who puts frying pans in a cabinet at the top, everybody knows they are supposed to be like floor level or something. I sighed and opened the cabinet. I shut it quickly and flipped off the counter as quickly as possible. The cabinet had not shut the whole way and an avalanche of pots and pans fell from it and landed with a loud clang. Wow, that could have been my head.

" I am so not! Cleaning that up!" I yelled glaring at those who had laughed.

" Yeah the fuck you are bitch." I glared, but then smiled at Hidan and our eyes flashed to purple.

" I think you are." I said laughing and made Hidan get up from his seat. While I sat down in his chair. Not only did I make him clean up the mess I also made him make it. Of course I was controlling him so I was pretty much doing it, but hey he is going to throw a fit when he is done.

" Wow, I didn't think she could do all that. Did you Itachi." A big shark guy said. I assume this was Kisame. Itachi just looked at me and made I noise, I was all to familiar with.

" Hn."

" It's funny to see Hidan like that un. Good work yeah." I looked over to somebody that had just walked in. My eyes scrutinized him. I remembered his picture from the bingo book. Deidara: Age around 18-19: Village: Rock: Rank: S Class Missing nin. Akatsuki. He was much cuter than his picture.

I ignored him though as I snapped my fingers and my eyes returned to their gray color. Hidan head dropped momentarily. I got scared for a second thinking that he had went brain did. However I saw him shaking.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled turning around to face me. I sighed boredly. I got from his seat and made me a plate of ham and cheese eggs. " Don't fucking ignore me! You dumb ass little bitch" I snapped my head in his direction. I set my plate down and walked over to him calmly.

" Hidan. SHUT THE FUCK UP! HOLY SHIT ALL YOU DO IS FUCKING YELL! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WIL FUCK YOU BRAIN UP SO MUCH YOU WOULD WISH THAT YOUCOULD DIE! You fucking immortal bastard." He shrunk back from me as did everybody else in the kitchen. I ran my hand through my hair pushing it out of my face. I turned from Hidan and got my plate, before leaving the kitchen.

I heard laughter coming from Deidara and Kisame.

" She is a feisty one!"

" She scared the shit out of Hidan un!" I smirked and went back to my room to finish my meal in silence. I opened my door and was surprised to see Tobi sitting on my bed.

" Um, hi Tobi." I said shutting my door with my foot. " Can I help you?" He nodded his head and removed his mask. I gasped and dropped my plate to the ground.

" Oh shit, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The man chuckled and I froze. I looked up slowly into the face of Uchiha Madeira.

" What...I...um." I said stuttering slightly. If there was one person I was ever scared it of it would be him. I've heard the stories about him, and what Itachi told me. I cringed.

" Relax, dear. I only wish to talk to you." I nodded my head slowly. " Very well. Now I have been after you for some time. I am glad you decided to come to my organization willingly, it just makes things easier."

" But I though Pein was the leader." I said dumbly.

" He is, but only because I don't need people to know that I am still alive." I nodded. " Now the reason I have brought you here is because I would like your assistance." I nodded my head dumbly again.

" How." I muttered out.

" In due time. But please I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody who Tobi really is." I nodded, and he put his mask back on.

" Bye Eri chan!" Tobi said running up to me and giving me a big hug.

" Bye." I squeaked out. The door closed behind him and I tried to control my breathing. That had to be one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. I finished cleaning the mess, not even the slightest bit hungry anymore.

After I had finished cleaning my mess I had laid on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling I let my thoughts consume me. It ran through the faces of the people I had killed, their screams and pleadings but I ignored it as I killed them, ending their short lives. All for my own survival. Kill or be killed. What a great motto to live by. I shook my head. Would my parents be proud of what I have done.

I have thought this to myself hundreds of times before, and I gave up looking for an answer. Who knows what my parents would think. I didn't know them long enough to really even remember what they look like.

" Fuck my Life." I yelled grabbing a pillow and screaming as loud as I could into. After a few minutes of that I got bored. I jumped from my bed and strapped my kunia pouches to each leg and left my room in search of a training ground. I was stopped by Zetsu coming out of a wall. I looked at him weirdly.

" Does that hurt?" I asked dumbly.

" You get use to it." the lighter half of him said. I just nodded my head.

" So what is up?" I asked leaning against the wall.

" You have mission with Deidara and Tobi." I froze and he returned to the wall. I have a mission with Tobi. I shivered, before returning to my room and grabbed my shoes slipping them on my feet. I also grabbed a very antique scroll. Inside contained the sword that had saved my life time and time again. I slipped it into my right kunia pouch. I tied my hair up, I noticed that my top layer feel out and stuck up in random directions. Cute I thought before leaving my room. I walked slowly to the living room to see Deidara and Tobi. Deidara tossed a bundle in my direction.

" There is your cloak un. Welcome to the Akatsuki yeah."

" Um thanks." I slipped it on noticing it was extremely heavy but warm. I left the top few buttons undone because I didn't want it covering my face. I looked at myself and nodded my head in approval.

" So what's the mission?" I said simply keeping my gaze away from Tobi.

" Assassination un." I smiled at him, that was kinda cute. He looked at me weirdly and I wiped the smile off my face.

" I'm Deidara un." I nodded my head.

" I'm sure you already know this but I am Eri." I grasped his hand and immediately pulled it away looking at the wetness that was on my hand. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. At this point Tobi was on the ground laughing. Deidara ignored him and showed me his hands palm up. I grasped one and saw that there was a small mouth on it.

" That is pretty cool. What can you do with it?" I asked.

" They mold my explosive slay among other things." I blushed slightly and then laughed softly.

" Care to elaborate?" I asked softly. He looked confused and immediately blushed.

" Not like that un!" I smirked and nodded my head.

" Sure!" I said letting his hand go. Tobi had stopped laughing and was now on his feet.

" Hi Tobi." I said softly. He jumped on my grabbing me in a hug. His 5'9 form covered my 5'4 frame. " Tobi," I wheezed " That hurts!" He released my immediately. Deidara had a smirk on his face, and I wasn't sure why. Ignored it though and readjusted my cloak.

" Tell me Eri are you afraid of heights?" He asked suddenly.

" Um, not that I know of. Why?" He shrugged.

" Just wondering." I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. I narrowed mine. He was planning something I knew it. I chose not to pursue the matter. Tobi grabbed my hand and lead me out of the hideout, well more like dragged me out.

" Tobi slow down! My legs are smaller than yours they don't move that fast!" I whined trying to tug my my arm from his grip. However my attempts proved futile as I was till being dragged no matter how hard I tried. So I sucked it up and allowed myself to be dragged for about an hour. I noticed that if you make your body completely relaxed that it creates a much more enjoyable experience. However I didn't realize that until two minutes before Deidara told Tobi to stop messing around and punched him into a tree. I gasped and was slightly fearful of the reaction.

Deidara noticed this as well.

" Are you okay un. It's just Tobi un." I nodded. That's right this Tobi, not Madeira. If that was Madeira Deidara would be twenty feet under by now. He doesn't know who lucky he is.

" Sempai! You hurt Tobi!" He cried. I deadpanned. Are you fucking serious! How can it be a man older than my grandparent (however old they may) and the most evil person I have ever heard of can act in such a way, and talk in the third person. It just doesn't make any sense. I sat on the ground trying my hardest to figure it out but my brain just couldn't comprehend it.

" Eri chan, are you all right un?" Deidara asked.

" Um, yeah. I am perfectly fine I was just, thinking."

" About what?" This took me off guard. He had a look as curiosity that was the cutest thing I had ever seen. If my skin had been a tone lighter I would resemble a strawberry, I thanked Kami for my dark skin.

" Um nothing that concerns anything you would care about." He looked at me with the same look of confusion before he smirked.

" Whatever you say un."

" Is that a speech impediment or a habit?" I asked randomly. He casted his eyes towards me. He obviously didn't like talk about it I don't know why " Its cute." My eyes widened and I slapped my hand to my mouth. I then realized this only made it worse. I then just ducked my head in shame. 'I can not believe I just said that' I giggled, what the hell is wrong with me I am acting like a middle school girl. I eat up my embarrassment and face Deidara.

He proudly wore a cocky and arrogant smirk. I sighed and got to my feet brushed the dirt from my butt and cloak. I raised my eyes to meet Deidara who still was being extremely cocky.

" You think I'm cute...un" He said seductively. I shook my head.

" Nope, I think that it cute when you talk. I didn't say you were" He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the favor. Tobi laughed at our immaturity.

" So where are we going?" I asked ready to get a move on.

" Fire country." I froze, before shaking it off. Who cares where we are going. It doesn't make any difference.

We walked for hours. Deidara and Tobi bickering the whole way. I finally snapped.

" Would you two shut the fuck up for ten minutes please! Kami all you to do is argue! I swear I will sew bot of your mouths shut if it is not silent the rest of the way there! Am I understood?" I growled, my eyes glinting dangerously.

" You are scary Eri chan" Tobi said shaking behind a quivering Deidara.

" I said shut up!" I yelled. My anger raising. They both nodded and ran down the road. I sighed and blew my bangs from my face before slowly following their dust trail. Boys.

**A/n: So thats the end of chapter two! I know it isn't the greatest, but I tried! Anybody wanna be a beta reader? Or just offer some help? I would really appreciate it! Review! Also I am thinking about changing the title, the story is not coming out as angst as I wanted to, so anybody have any good titles? If so review them to me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Alright guys I got a review last chapter so I am happy! However I would like if you guys could do two, er well three things for me please! Okay first I would like it if you guys could help me make a new title for this story, because the title just doesn't fit well. Secondly, if anybody is a beta reader and is feeling a bit bored, please I will give you any of my three stories! Okay and lastly read and review this chapter! Bye for now!**

This mission is taking forever. Simple mission my ass. I sighed looking at the motel ceiling. Deidara slept peacefully on the bed to my left, and Tobi took the couch, no matter how many times I insisted that he could have the bed. I sighed, I think I suffer from chronic boredom. It is quite sad indeed.

Deidara turned in his sleep. I stopped my rustling and waited for his breathing to slow back down. It didn't. I turned my head soundlessly to look at him. He was facing my direction in his bed and I was facing his. He had a look of concentration on his face, and it was focused on me.

" Did I wake you up, un?" He said softly. My eyebrows arched, I wasn't sure Deidara was able to do anything but scream, yell, or talk loudly.

" No, I haven't been to sleep yet." His eyes flashed but I wasn't sure what emotion had lingered in the depths of his eyes. He rose from his bed slowly. His body towered over me. His bare chest was teasing me, egging me on as I tried not to keep my eyes on his face.

" Move over un." He said in the same tone. I looked to his face looking for any trace of mischief or humor, but it wasn't there. I couldn't only read how incredible tired he was. I sighed and moved to the edge of my. He laid down pulling my back into his chest.

" Go to sleep, un." I nodded my head. His chest was so warm. I thought before I fell into a very comfortable sleep.

" Eri. Eri. ERI! WAKE UP." I moaned in my sleep noticing that my body was missing the heat I had feel asleep to. I I removed the cover from me before I opened my eyes. When I did opened them Tobi was standing over my. I am sure he would have been smiling if he wasn't wearing a mask. I smiled at him uneasily.

" Good morning Tobi. How are you?" I asked in my soft voice.

" Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled bouncing off and around the room. I shook my head at his maturity level before stepping onto the cold wooden floor. I looked around the room and saw that Deidara wasn't here. I ignored it however and went to the bathroom. Steam greeted me as I opened the door.

I swear my jaw must have been on the floor. There in front of my stood a soaking wet man, with nothing but a towel on that seemed like it was going to fall on the floor at any minute. My eyes slowly went up his body, finally making to his face that was framed by his wet golden hair. He was looking at me with that same look like he was trying to read me. I made my face as blank as possible.

" I'm sorry I didn't know that you were in here." I said in a voice that I had learned from Itachi years before. It was the tone he used when he wasn't sorry about anything, however you wouldn't know that by the way he had said it.

" It's alright un. I was leaving anyway." I nodded and let him through the doorway. His arm brushed mine and goosebumps erupted over my skin. Of course I wouldn't let him know this, not ever. I pushed a strange emotion away. I hopped in the shower quickly.

I let the almost boiling hot water run down my body. It felt so good. I grabbed the body wash and applied it over my body letting it sit for a minute before I washed it off. I then washed my hair and conditioned it before using a little more body wash and getting it out. I dried my hair off first then my body.

" Shit!" I forgot my clothes. I took a deep breath. I wrapped the towel around my securely and held onto it tightly with on hand. I slowly turned the door knob hoping not to draw their attention. Unfortunately the door squeaked. They both looked up from whatever they were doing. I cussed again, today is not going my well at all. Instead of blushing like an idiot, I smiled.

" Have you guys seen my bag, I don't really want to look for it." I said ignoring the fact that I was naked aside from this towel. Tobi shook his head and came bounding over to me carrying my bag. I thanked him and hurriedly went back to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. I chose to wear a short pair of shorts that were easy to move in followed by a boob tube and a fishnet over top. I tied my hair in a ponytail my hair filling it out a little better. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Deidara and Tobi were fighting, again. I sighed in annoyance before I slipped on my Akatsuki cloak and tied my forehead protector around my neck, it hung loosely like a necklace of some sorts. The first four buttons remained undone.

Tobi fled the room a white object chasing after him, Deidara had a look of accomplishment on his face. I rose an eyebrow, but chose not to say anything. Instead I browsed through his my mind, filtering through the regular male mind, I hit a wall. I tried going through it but it was useless. I pulled out and saw that Deidara's mood had changed dramatically.

" You can't do that ,un. Leader taught us all how to block you out of our heads yeah." He nodded his had for emphasis. I smiled meekly.

" You can't blame me for trying." His look softened, kinda. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. " Are you ready to go?" I asked waiting for Tobi to get back.

" Don't you want to eat first?" I shook my head no.

" I don't usually eat more than a twice every few days." His face was shocked.

" Two times every couple days! What the hell un!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

" It's not like I am starving myself, it's just thats how I grew up always having to make a meal last for as many days possible, over the years my metabolism has slowed so that the energy I get from a meal that should last a couple hours lasts me a about a day and a half. If I were to start eating regularly then I would give my body to much energy and all those calories will turn to fat and I will get fat." He looked at me dumbly.

" What un?" He said. I laughed softly.

" I'm not hungry Dei." I said. He eye raised an eyebrow.

" Hey, un. Why are you so happy today?" I stopped laughing and thought about it. That was a weird question, and what was even weirder was the fact that I didn't have an answer.

" I don't know, I have been happy since I have gotten to the Akatsuki." He was mouth dropped open. He was very animated I thought to myself.

" Why would you be happy about coming to Akatsuki un!" I smiled softly.

" That my friend is a story for another time." I said mysteriously.

" No fair un! Tell me please un!" I shook my head my hair and bit my lip ring. He pouted and I laughed again.

" Sorry kid but no can do!" I laughed waiting for him to laugh with me, when he didn't I stopped and looked at him curiously.

" What?" I asked.

" I'm older than you un." He said smirking. My mouth dropped.

" There is no fucking way! How old are you? That means that Itachi must be younger than you to! How the hell are we the youngest two in the organization. Uh well I'm only temporarily in the organization, but still!"

" I just turned 19 a few months ago." Deidara said trying to not to laugh.

" Don't laugh it isn't funny! That is not fair!" I pouted immaturely. Kami what is wrong with me lately, I haven't acted like this since before Itachi left. Those were the only good times of my life, everything before that is either forgotten or forced to remain in the depths of my own mind. Kinda like that wall Deidara put up in his mind a temporary block, however mine are permanent forever locking in the sins, murders, and any other thing that missing ninja are stereotyped as I have probably done it. That thought alone scared me, I had became the cursed monster I was called as a child.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Deidara's face approaching mine. I pushed him away, the temperature of my face raising.

" What the hell Dei!" I yelled. He fell back onto the bed behind him. He slowly stood up.

" You spaced out! I was calling your name for like five minutes un!" He yelled back.

" Oh." I said twirling the ring in my lip. " Sorry, I was just thinking." I said.

The room door opened and Tobi came bouncing in. I looked at Tobi and smiled softly. He was so hyper all the time I wish I had that much energy.

" Good you are back. It's time to go Tobi." I said moving towards the door.

" Wait un." I turned back to look at the blue eyed man.

" Yeah."

" Leader said that you have to kill the guy by yourself so Tobi and I are staying here. I would leave your bag un." My eyes narrowed and I dropped the bag to the floor.

" Whatever." I said, grabbing the profile of guy and skimming over it. This guy should be easy, mobster the don actually, enjoys the ladies, and at the bar most of the time. Okay. Step one change my clothes.

" Alright, I'm leaving at 9. Who wants to go get breakfast or something." I asked throwing the profile back on the coffee table.

" Why don't you just go get him now, so we can go back un?"

" Tobi thinks Eri chan is nervous!" Tobi yelled, my eye twitched.

" No, I mean I could go get him now, but I want to go get a few drinks, besides there is no fun in just killing somebody that doesn't know you. It is so much more fun lying and fucking with their head first. Like you know I go to the bar, sit at the bar, get his attention. He buys me drinks, I flirt and lead him on. We leave the bar, and then he is dead!" I grinned thinking of all the possible ways to kill a man.

" Eri scared Tobi." I heard Tobi say, I looked over at him and saw that Deidara nodded his head. I just smiled, making them back away a little.

" So are you guys hungry or not?" I said ditching my cloak, and taking off my kunia pouches but hiding a a few kunia on my person. I took my hair out of my ponytail and let the layers fall into place.

" You look pretty," Tobi squealed. I smiled at him. " Don't you think so to Sempai?" I looked at him waiting for him to say something rude or sarcastic. He smirked.

" She looks amazing." He said. As much as I didn't want to smile I did, and I am not the least bit ashamed of it.

" Thank you. Both of you come on lets go get something to eat I am hungry now." I said winking at Deidara.

" But I thought that you said you don't eat regularly?" He said confused, with that super cute look on his face.

" I know, and I am hungry now, so lets go eat please!" I said leaving the room, not waiting for them to follow. I heard their hurried footsteps. The sunlight was bright, really bright. It kinda made me want a pair of sunglasses. I smirked, and turned around. Deidara and Tobi looked at me expectantly.

" You guys wanna go shopping really quick?" I said wearing my grin showing that I was up to something. I left them once again without an answer. The town was small, but the stores were great.

The first one we went into was a jewelry store. They had a special discount that day, I called it the five finger discount. It was were you could take anything you wanted as long as nobody saw you do it. The second store was a clothing store where I picked about five outfits.

" Okay your total will be" The cashier started. I looked him in the eyes and they turned purple. " Congratulations, you are our millionth customer, and you entire purchase is on the house." I smirked.

" Oh my Kami this is great thank you so much!" I watched as he bagged my clothes. I smiled once again and my eyes returned to normal as we left the store.

" Wow un." Deidara said and Tobi was also in shock. I giggled and my stomach growled.

" Are you guys hungry." They both nodded slowly.

" Okay well then lets go eat!" I walked to the nearest cafe. It smelled like sugar and candy. I inhaled a little deeper than necessary taking in the warm pastry scent. Just the smell alone warned me of the soon to be sugar rush. I walked to a nice secluded corner were there was a booth and a few tables around it were unoccupied. Perfect. Deidara sat down on one side and I sat down beside him so I was on the outside, and Tobi across from both of us. There were menus at the center of the table. You picked what you wanted from the menu and then you went tot the counter and ordered and paid and then they bought your food to you.

The menu was pretty much all dessert, pastries, candy, or some type of drink full of caffeine. But that was perfectly okay with me. There was one thing that I noticed that made my heart leap. It was a chocolate suicide cake. The best cake ever! It is super chocolate cake with a chocolate syrup in side, and hot fudge on top. It reminded me of when Itachi and I were little. We had both dared each other to eat a whole cake of this by ourselves. Of course the two of us being determined or just plain stubborn eat our whole cake, completing the dare, but threw up immediately and had stomach aches for a week. The thought of food would make me barf. The cake was so rich that you could really only have one slice to actually enjoy it. When Itachi left, I was left to enjoy my sweets alone. Sasuke pretty much hated sweets.

" Well I know what I am getting, do you guys want me to order for you so that we don't all have to get up?" I asked standing up from the both.

" You can just get me what ever you are getting, un." Deidara said, not over excited about being in a sweet shop.

" Tobi wants what you are getting to!" He said throwing his hands in the air and yelling.

" Shh! Tobi! People are looking!" I smiled and waved to the nosy people in the cafe. I left the two men to order our food. The girl at the counter looked a little younger than me, around 16 maybe 15, but she was taller than me. I pouted a bit before telling her my order of three slices of chocolate suicide cake. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

" That is my favorite!" She said. I nodded and smiled to.

" Mine to, when I was younger my friend and I dared each other to eat a whole cake because we loved it so much. However, we didn't eat it much after that." She turned a little green herself.

" You must have felt awful after that." I nodded.

"Yeah for a whole week." She nodded at loss for words. " Okay well I am sitting over there in the back. We are the only ones back there so. Yeah." I walked back leaving her there kinda awkwardly.

It was uneventful after that, well except for both Deidara and Tobi falling in love with the cake. We had gone back to the hotel, because I was soon to assassinate this guy. Then I could go back to the base and catch up with Itachi. I put on an outfit I had bought for tonight. I pure white spaghetti strap dress with a white bow and white accessories, the dress barely reaching mid thigh. I was the canvas for tonights painting. It would be my best yet. I thought to my self as I strapped on the the needle point heels, making me a few inches taller. Deidara and Tobi had already left the village taking all of our stuff with them. I would meet them after I was finished. I waled down the street to the club, the music could be heard from the street. I got many looks from the people on the road, all of them were ignored. My purple hair was curled elegantly at the bottom, my gray eyes were surrounded by black and my lips were red, the only color besides my hair on my body. I thought my overall appearance was okay, well decent at least.

The single kunia was strapped to my thigh. It is all I will be needing for tonight's activities. My paintbrush, my paint, would be the Don's blood. I smiled thinking about it, I was ready for it. I walked up to the bouncer.

" Can I get in?" I asked, ignoring the protest from the people that had waited in line.

" Sure thing honey." I smiled and walked into the flashing lights and pungent smell of alcohol. This was what I did for three years of my life, how I got in and my drinks. I think you know, it had something to do with my bloodline limit. I smiled at the bartender not even needing to use my jutsu.

" A shot of Tequila." I said over the loud music.

" Sure thing cutie, and it's on the house."

" Thanks!" I said over the music. The shot was slung down the bar table at me. I caught it expertly and brought it to my lips. It burned as it went my throat, but was then replaced with a warm feeling in my chest. I felt eyes on me, I looked at the perpetrator from the corner of my eye. Bingo. Mr. Don himself, that was to easy. Now I just have to get him over here. I leaned back on the bar crossing my leg making my dress ride up a little bit. I turned my head as if I was surveying the club, and let them pause when I got to him. He caught my eyes and I winked before resuming my scan of the club. I then rose to my feet and walked to the crowd of dancing people. I made sure that my hips swung a little more than what they do on their own. I saw him leave his seat and follow me out to the dance floor. Perfect. The song was perfect for the type of dancing that was needed, some people call it dirty dancing I prefer the word Grind. It was exactly what I need to set up my masterpiece once he thinks that I am going home with him, he is mine. I felt him behind me and I pushed myself to him and grinded to the beat his hands on my hips thinking he had control over the situation. I allowed him to think this as he sped the pace up a bit. Threw in a trick making him take a sharp inhale of breath and he gripped me a little tighter.

" That was dirty trick." His hot breath ran down my neck and in my ear, I shivered, he smelled strongly of cigars. Yes this was definitely the guy.

" I am full of them." I responded. I knew what he was going to say next, guys were so predictable.

" Maybe we can get together and you can show me some." I giggled, while I mentally gagged.

" I don't think I am drunk enough to do all that." I said in a bubbly voice.

" Well that can be fixed." He lead me off the dance floor and back to the bar.

The bartender looked at him with a disgusted face before it changing almost immediately. He looked at me almost with a pleading look in his eye. I winked at him and his expression returned to the flirt and happy bartender.

" What can I get you guys." He said leaning against the counter.

" Two shots of..." He waited for my to pick a drink. I took my time deciding even though I already knew what I wanted.

" Patron, and keep them coming."

" I like a lady that knows what she wants." Don said I am not even going to bother asking his name.

" I bet you do." I replied taking my first shot and waiting for him to follow up. He took two. I smirked at his challenge. Taking three shots in a row. He did hesitated at taking for but did so. I felt a small buzz, I can't get to fucked up. I still needed to kill this guy, take his head, and find my way back to the base. I could be back by sunrise if I transport as far away from here as I can. I took my last five shots almost talking myself into going for a couple more round.

" Wow, I am drunk." I said slurring my words to the point where you would think I would pass out.

" Why don't you come back to my house?" Don said. I hiccuped and nodded my head.

" but you need to help me get there." I said putting my hands on his chest chest and he helped my on my feet. We walked out and I turned my head and looked at the bartender one more time before winking and leaving the club

" Where do you live at?" I asked making conversation trying to get him off his guard.

" It's close." We walked past and alley and he pushed me into it and shoved me against a wall.

" Hey!" I yelled but was cut off by his lips crashing in to mine. I struggled for a bit before settling into the kiss. I would need to brush my teeth after this. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I used this opportunity to pull the kunia from the strap on my leg. I brought it to his chest and plunged it into his neck. His blood squirted out in all direction, staining my body and clothing. Blood leaked out of his mouth dripping onto my neck.

" You." He said in a quiet voice.

" Sorry, nothing personal." I said as the kunia slit his throat once again spraying my with a fine mist of blood. He head was now loosely attached to his neck and I punched it effectively removing it from his body permanently. I kicked his body to the side and picked up his head sealing it in a scroll and quickly transporting as far away as possible from the alley.

I ended up in a forest about two hours away from the base. I sighed and kicked off my heels and held them in one hand my scroll in the other. I hopped to the closest tree and ran to the base.

My feet were sore, but no blisters had form on my feet, it was probably because I was use to walking around bare foot, however hoping from tree to tree at a neck breaking speed, was not the same as walking. The trees thinned noticeably and I arrived in the clearing the base was located in. There was only one problem. I had no idea how to get in. I flopped to the ground, looking at my feet that had been rubbed raw. Damn, that is going to hurt for a while. I poked at it while I tried to think of away to get in. I pulsed my chakra something I did when I was a child it helps my think better. I like to think that it gets my blood flowing faster, which would send more blood to my brain and then the idea would just come to me. I did this a couple more times desperately trying to get an idea. I knew that no type of jutsu I was capable of would get me, and I am pretty sure each of them has a ring to get them in.

" Eri." I looked up and saw that Itachi was looking at me with a distasteful look. I hoped to my feet.

" Do you like my masterpiece Itachi kun?" I asked twirling around.

" I see your opinion of art has not changed over the years."

" Why would it I mean, art is that last second when you see the light fading from somebody's eyes and they are gone forever. The blood splatter is my way of remembering them, each person has a unique pattern that can never be duplicated, that uniqueness is that soul and heart of all masterpieces having something that nobody can ever create. It's an amazing feeling. It's so."

" Empowering?" Itachi asked cutting me off.

" Awe you remembered!" I said laughing and picking up my shoes and tossing Itachi the scroll.

" Mr Don's head is in there."

" Eri, I would suggest keeping your opinion of art a secret from Sasori and Deidara, or you will constantly be fighting with the two of them."

" Deidara is an artist? I don't think he said anything about art." I said trailing off.

" I guess you could call him an artist, his view on art is somewhat similar to your's."

" Is that so?" I said walking up to Itachi.

" I think you should clean up. Come on." Itachi ordered, I saluted him and marched behind him, silently giggling.

**A/n: Okay guys sorry about how long this chapter took to get out, I haven't had time to get any writing in this week. But I don't have school Friday or Monday so I am going to try to update this story again as well as my other two st_ories. Lost in a Different World _**_and _**_Who Told You Rock Stars were Nothing Special? _Anyway review! An if you have an idea for a title let me know! Cause I don't think it fits my story anymore. Also if you want to be my beta reader let me know! Talk to you later and buh bye!**


End file.
